


Reverse!Ishtar AU- Battle City Finals

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Battle City Arc, Dub names used, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Enraged at how their fate as tombkeepers had brought such pain upon her brothers, Ishizu blamed the nameless Pharaoh. It wasn't Marik that was consumed by darkness all those years ago, but his sister, Ishizu.A three part snippet from my Reverse!Ishtar AU set around the time of the Battle City Finals.





	1. Marik's POV

**Author's Note:**

> More stuff cross posted from tumblr. My 'Reverse Ishtar AU' where Ishizu is the antagonist and Marik isn't.  
> Part 1/3-Marik's POV
> 
> Sorry that this part is so short

Marik sighed, pressing his fingers to the glass of the blimp’s window as he looked out over the city below, lights twinkling in the darkness. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.  
  
“What happened Odion?” he asked, addressing the other man in the room. “They way they looked at me, it was so, cold. Like they didn’t trust me.” He turned, hand falling away from the window. “You don’t suppose she got to them, that she is controlling them do you?”  
  
Odion sighed, he’d noticed it too, while they were waiting, gathered at the place shown on the locator cards, the looks the Pharaoh and his friends had directed towards his master. They didn’t say anything to them, but they didn’t need to, their disdain for his master was clear. It was strange though, when they had first met with the Pharaoh in the museum he seemed very certain they could help him. But now, that was beginning to seem unlikely, it seemed as if they wanted to fight him.  
  
“I, cannot say Master Marik. It is a possibility, Ishizu does have a way with words.”  
  
Marik clenched his fist at his side, even if she wasn’t using the power of the Millennium Rod, as he had not felt its power in use, if she had met with them, even once, who knew what she could have said. “I thought for sure we had their help, but I think we may be on our own Odion.”  
  
“I fear you may be right.”  
  
They lapsed into silence once again, Marik bringing a hand up to the gold ornament worn close to his neck as he turned back to the window. The Millennium Necklace, it had once belonged to his sister, but she had discarded it for the powers of the Millennium Rod instead.  
  
Unfortunately, it had proved to have been little use to Marik, as he was unable to tap into its powers as well as she could and he’d soon noticed that she’d shrouded herself from its power. It was merely a reminder of what he had lost, and what he was fighting to regain.  
  
‘Sister, even if don’t have the Pharaoh’s aid, I will find a way to save you and make our family whole again. Or I will die trying.’  
  
A loud ding filled the air, followed by a crackle as a male voice sounded over the intercom.  
  
“Attention Duellists! The Battle City finals are about to begin! Mister Kaiba requests the presence of all finalists in the main hall!”  
  
“This is it Odion,” said Marik as he turned from the window, grabbing his duel disk and deck from a nearby table. “The beginning of the end.”


	2. Yugi's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/3-from Yugi's POV

“Is something alright Pharaoh, you’ve been awfuly quite since we boarded,” asked Yugi, setting down his deck as they settled into their room.  
  
The Pharaoh sighed, arms folded over his chest, “To be honest Yugi, I don’t know. Did you notice Marik when we first arrived?”  
  
The young duelist nodded, he’d noticed all the finalists, though he wasn’t sure where the spirit was going with this. “Of course I did, why?”  
  
“Do you remember what Ishizu told us about him?”  
  
Again he nodded, “Yeah sure. She said he wanted the power of the Egyptian gods for himself, that he’d do anything for it. And if those Rare Hunters are anything to go by, we should be on guard.”  
  
The pair of them had met Marik and his bodyguard Odion once before, at the museum exhibit where they first learned about Yami’s connection to the ancient past. The young man they met then was sincere in his pleas for help, not a trace of darkness around him. He warned them of his sister, Ishizu and the danger she posed to them and the world.  
  
Then they encountered Ishizu after a nasty dealing with some Rare Hunters and she seemed visibly surprised that they had met her brother. He was cunning and manipulative, she’d said, and would say or do anything to get his hands on the Egyptian God cards. Yami hadn’t wanted to believe her words, there was no way the young man they met was someone like that. But then he began speaking to them through the Rare Hunters, and the he even went so far as to abduct Joey and put him under his control, forcing him to fight Yugi. After that Yami was forced to admit that, perhaps they had been played as fools.  
  
But now, after seeing him again at the meeting place, at the almost confused look he gave them, now he wasn’t sure what to believe anymore.  
  
“Exactly Yugi, which has me concerned, I do not know who to believe any more. I just hope we won’t make the wrong mistake. If we trust the wrong one, the whole world will be in danger.”  
  
Yugi frowned, looking up at the spirit of the puzzle, worry etched on his face. He hated seeing him like this, didn’t the Pharaoh have enough on his plate with his lost memories?  
  
“Hey, don’t worry Pharaoh, we’ll figure this out, I know we will. We’ll find the truth together, partner.”  
  
The optimistic sound of his voice brought a smile to the Pharaoh’s face. “Yes, I’m sure we will Yugi, thank you.”  
  
The intercom buzzed as a male voice spoke, “Attention Duellists! The Battle City finals are about to begin! Mister Kaiba requests the presence of all finalists in the main hall!”  
  
“This is it partner,” said Yugi as he stood up, grabbing his deck and sliding it into the disk.  
  
“Yes, the fate of the world rests in these duels, so we must be prepared for anything.” His posture straightened into a more confident pose as the elder spirit took over. “And perhaps we will find out the truth.”


	3. Ishizu's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3/3, this time Ishizu's POV

Ishizu reclined in her chair with a satisfied smirk, turning the Millennium Rod over in her hands. Things were going far better than she could ever have anticipated.  
  
When she first heard that her little brother had spoken to the Pharaoh she was worried, if they were allied it would throw a hitch into her plans, so she knew something had to be done. And done it was, first she met with the Pharaoh and his friends and spun a web about how her brother had lost himself, that he was maddened by a dark spirit, that nothing he said could be trusted.  
  
Then using the powers of the Millennium Rod she posed as her brother through the Rare Hunters they encountered, further providing truth to her story. It was hard to argue with facts like those now wasn’t it? And if their silent, almost stony treatment of her brother was any indication, it was had worked well.  
  
A cold smirk tugged at her lips, at this rate it would be easy to get all three Egyptian God Cards. The Pharaoh had ended up with one, a mistake and miscalculation her part but that was no matter. First she would take Kaiba’s Obelisk the Tormentor, then she would take Yugi’s Slifer. And with Ra tucked away in her deck her victory was assured.  
  
First though, she would need to make sure that her brother didn’t interfere. She frowned, that could be a problem, she didn’t want to hurt her dear brother, not if she could avoid it. He’d been hurt enough as it was, but if he stood in her way, well she would do what she had to if it came down to it.   
  
She drew a slender finger across the handle of the Millennium Rod, bringing it to rest on the carving at the top. Perhaps she could get to him through Odion, not that she wanted to hurt him either, he was basically family. But if he was out of the picture, even for a short while, Marik would be far to distracted to stop her.  
  
‘I’m sorry Odion, but I must do this, I cannot have any interference with my plans.’  
  
Her frowned deepened, why didn’t they understand, she was doing this for them, for their benefit. The Pharaoh was the reason for their suffering and pain, it was his fault. None of this would have happened if they hadn’t been a family of tombkeepers! And with three Egyptian God Cards in her possession she could finally do away with the Pharaoh once and for all.  
  
“Attention Duellists! The Battle City finals are about to begin! Mister Kaiba requests the presence of all finalists in the main hall!”  
  
With a sigh she rose to her feet, tucking the Millennium Rod away into her cloak and flicking a braid over once shoulder. So, it was time to find out who would be facing who was it? Not that it really mattered who it was that would face her, they would lose, and lose badly.  
  
‘Perhaps you will see my way by the end of this brother.’


End file.
